User blog:WolfgangBSC/Laika
You've been gone much longer Than you ever said you had the plan to I'm just gonna wait 'till you come home Though I count the days, they're grey without you The weather's much better when I think about you I'm just gonna wait till you come home (excerpt from the song, Coming Back by Gotye) ---- Ok so all of you are going to say "but wolf, I thought you were leaving for good!" and yes, I did. You see, I absconded 3 months or so ago for multiple reasons. First was I was kind of pissed off at a few people here. I admit I was, I don't know if you guys could tell or not but I was. Second I was dealing with some real life troubles that I just needed a break from the wiki's constant flame wars and just incessant toxicity. Since I left, I have been spending more time with the WoT blitz community. Which has brought its' ups and downs. I have created my own clan, Die Nationale Volksarmee which has grown to a good sized clan since January. I have also been spending more time with my few but good hearted real life friends. But lately some things have happened and the Blitz community has generally become more toxic these past few week, and it has been bugging me. Just the sheer amount of keyboard warriors that just plague the forums and game make me want to nuke a nation. The reason I'm coming back is honestly the last couple of months have been depressing for me, which I will not discuss. Aswell as the World of Tanks community being generally toxic. I have grown to miss the chat parties I have found myself in on the BSCN chat. I'm not sure why but today I chose the day I'd start becoming more active again on this site. Now I've seen a few blog posts around here citing the funeral for this wiki. But I don't care really, I've been here too long to go just yet (again). Even if this wiki has lost a few of its members, I think we can take a step in the other direction and just work together to make RP friendly like it was once, in a lost time period. I'm going to be honest it doesn't feel as toxic as it was. Or maybe that's because I've spent the past months in a toxic pixel tank community. I'll let you be the judge. On the subject of RP and BSC..... My device that was servicing BSC has finally quit on me, but I think it served its nearly 3 years service record well. So I have no battleship craft by phyzios anymore. I have mixed feelings about it, but I am more on the reliefed side. The constant arms races we had in the past have left a bad mark on my mind. So with my game gone I don't know how I'm going to keep the Sviatoslav Republic up to date. I can say this however; I'm going to be on chat a lot more so hopefully we can have those chat parties. Listen, I know most of you guys have either dismissed me as a person who hates everyone and is easily ticked off. I can say for sure I do get easily annoyed with people. But I'd like to apologize for my mistakes and extend my hand out in a gesture of forgiveness and peace. TL;DR I'm saying sorry for my past mistakes that were manifested by personal troubles and that hopefully I can spend a little more time here. I don't know if I want to participate in RP, but I am going to abuse the hell out of chat. ---- Вылет. Что нас не убивает, только делает нас усталыми. Category:Blog posts